POPULAR
by lov3321
Summary: Everybody hates her but an "upgrade" changes her life forever *WARNING*this fanfiction is sf-a2 miki x Piko utatane and contains some IROHAxPIKO plus some lemon. please review
1. Chapter 1 Sf-a2 miki

POPULAR

1

(miKi p.o.v)

Morning the worst part of the day for ? Because of those stinking vocaloid's. They always annoy me with there stinking chatter and compliments.

Well let me introduce myself ,my name is Sf a2 miki,but just call me miki. I know what your thinking "aren't you an android or a robot?" Well indeed I am ,but i am much more different than those fucking vocaloid's. Well the only difference is that my voice is ...

"wake up you fucking brat!" Oh that's miku hatsune or as I like to call her "the bitch"

"well good morning,bitch" the ecitement in my voice did annoy her. Oh she got mad. "Oh are you mad,are you gonna bite me?! Look I'm soooo scared"

She ran out of my I forgot,today's the upgrades,shit!

I got up of bed as fast as I could without fixing the fuck it!

And if your asking yourselves what are the "upgrades".That's when some of us get new dresses,features,and especially,our voices change let's say is kind of like puberty but better.

I can't wait.

I finished putting all my clothes on, and went to the kitchen to find MiKu I mean the bitch on the table with Seeu ,gumi,Gakupo,Len,Rin and ,great the other bitch Iroha that kitty freak oh and the one I like the HOT white haired boy ,PiKo Utatane. But there's a little problem Iroha or bitch2 is his girlfriend.

"Were leaving!" Shouted Kiyoteru from outside the limo.

Everybody got in the limo.

But there's just a little problem about the "upgrades" and that problem is that now I'm going to be the youngest looking one,Why? Because master says I'm still too young.

I'm going to the upgrades just to see PiKo turn from teenager to adult.

Actually I'm a teenager just like PiKo but I was the last singer released.

Well I mean the bitch is going to be upgraded to an append voice same as Rin and Len.

"We're here!" master announced

"yay" I whispered to myself

...()...,.,,,,,,,?,,,,,,,,,::::?,,,,,,,&&€()

well chapter 1 of POPULAR done! :)

Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2 Upgrades

POPULAR

2

Finally we arrived to the Crypton future media company!Now I'm finally going to see piko turn from teenager to adult !

"Come on everybody out of the car" said master in a fun but cranky way.

Gakupo and gumi had to go first because they had to do some last minute recording and then get them went Iroha and piko,then went rin and len ,usually those two have been toooooooo close,I even heard them for REAL! Anyway,and last came me and the bitch but I went last because she pushed me back to the seat,I really hate her so fucking much!

Gumi and gakupo went running to the recording studio once we got inside the big building,sorry did I say big I meant HUGE.

Meanwhile,we went hallway after hallway after hallway and finally found the upgrading room.

When we entered ,the room was kind of had wood color floors and was another room inside that room but it was small.

"well, who is going to be the first one to participate" asked the white clothed person attending the machines

"Well I think Miku will be the first one... Come on Miku" said master

( After an hour )

Finally after an hour is Piko's turn! Well actually Piko is the last one to be upgraded I'm so happy!

"Well Piko I need you to put this white robe in the bathroom" said the white clothed person

"ok" said Piko

After Piko finished in the bathroom he putted all his clothes in one bag that was hanging by the door.

"good luck" I said

With me saying that Piko turned red worst than a tomato. Wait did Piko just blush... DID PIKO UTATANE JUST BLUSH AT MY COMMENT?!

( 20 minutes later)

"well sir were done with the upgrades and you can go see them" said the white clothed guy

"ok,thanks a lot joe" said master and with that we went to see them

Once we got to the door,I sighted for the last time.

"Master are you sure there okay?" I asked

"yes miki for the 25th time" said master

And with that we entered.

(...)

i hope you liked the second chapter of POPULAR

non of the vocaloid's belongs to me.


	3. Chapter 3 Results

POPULAR

3

Once master and I got into the room there they attended by nurses and others still asleep like Len and Piko.

"master,when are len and piko gonna wake up?" I asked nervously

"maybe in a few"

I turned my head around and saw piko starting to open his eyes. Well I haven't seen his new body yet.

Sudenly I see piko like calling someone.I tried to get closer without master spotting me.I looked at his pale face.I got surprised he looked those upgrades must have made him irresistibly HOT.

"M-M..." Piko said in a pained sight

"Piko are you ok?"

"M-Miki..."

Then I feel something cold in my hand ,it was his hand.

"Piko?"

"Miki I-I love you"

"P-P-Piko?"

Suddenly I feel Piko getting closer to me...OR IS IT ME?! His lips were rosing against SOMEBODY had to INTERRUPT us!

"Excuse me miss I need to get him up of the bed" said a nurse

"oh...sorry" I said embarrassed

"can you help me getting him up,please?"the nurse asked kindly

"Of course"

The nurse and I helped Piko get up.

When he got up I took a quick look at his new body since he was topless, he had pants don't get to hot, he looked huskier and stronger and his face was grown up ,His ahoge was the same,his hair was whiter then before. Resuming all ,he looked so fucking HOT!

When the nurse left the room Piko suddenly hugged me!

"Miki,thank you"

"P-Piko I-"

"Piko am I interrupting something?!"

Oh no,it's Iroha I'm dead.

"N-No it was just a friendly hug" said Piko nervously

"I HOPE" said Iroha in a jealous Diva tone"Now Miki get out I need to talk to Piko alone"

And with that I left Piko and Iroha alone.

"Miki were the fucking hell were you I was looking for you?!" said Master in a super angry tone.

"I-I was just seeing the o-others" I said hesitating

"I hope your not lying" said Miku

"Well I'm NOT" I said mocking her

Miku gave me a deadly glare,well in that case that doesn't bother me anymore.

(After everybody got healed)

"Well everybody were leaving" said master

(Authors note)

well everybody I hoped you liked chapter 3

and to give you an Idea of how the vocaloids look:

*Miku-append model

*Rin and Len-append mmd models

*Iroha-adult mmd model

*Piko- adult mmd model

So yeah you can look for the pictures on google or deviantart and especially the deviant artist JuliaDS and she's a fan of miki x Piko so you can go see there the Piko adult mmd model.

(P.S)I don't own any of the vocaloids


	4. Chapter 4 escape and piko

POPULAR

4

The whole ride to the mansion was weird. First of all Piko stared at me frequently,second the bitch and the twin's send me each time deadly glares,master didn't talk to me,gakupo and gumi did sometimes send me dead glares,Iroha said in lip sync"I'm gonna kill you when we get home",and last Kiyoteru send me disappointed glares alot. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!well I did almost kiss Piko and got out of master's side without permission.

( Once they got to the mansion)

The bitch and the twins got out first still with there fucking deadly glares,next came Iroha with Piko holding hands hardly,then came Gumi,Gakupo,Kiyoteru and master,and last came me.

"Miki,I NEED you to go to your room,NOW!" Said master angry

Immediately when master said that ,I literally RAN inside the mansion and into my room.I arrived to my room ,it was still messed up. I checked the clock it was 9:00 pm and I had to go to bed.I sat on my bed and then suddenly my door burst open,oh not again,it was Iroha.

"you're such a FUCKING BITCH MIKI!" Screamed Iroha with alot of anger

And with that Iroha fucking punched me,she almost broke my face!

"WHAT'S WRONG WiTH YOU?!" I screamed in her face

And with that Iroha left me crying on the floor,that's it I'm leaving this fucking mansion!

I grabbed a jacket and my especial book and took out a map and a key.I went to my room's balcony.I looked a last time at my room and with that I jumped 20 feet from my balcony to the ground. Since I'm an android I can do that,so yeah I don't die.

I started running as fast as I could away from the mansion.I took a last look at the mansion and a silent tear ran down my face. Still I can't believe that the people I growed up with just betray me like that.

And with that I left running as far as could from the mansion.

(Piko pov)

I don't know what's everybody's deal with miki she's just a delicate girl just like every girl in the mansion.

All I remember is that when we got inside the mansion Iroha went stomping upstairs and next all of a sudden I hear screams and last Iroha went back downstairs. All I'm sure is that Iroha did something wrong to miki and when I see everybody offguard I'm going to check on miki.

(20 minutes later)

Finally when I caught them offguard I went tiptoeing as fast as I could upstairs to miki's room.I arrived to her room and the balcony doors were open and miki wasn't in her room. Oh no,what am I gonna do?!

I went running downstairs and saw everybody still offguard.

"Master!" I screamed hesitating

Everybody turned around an saw me on the stairs.

"Piko what are you -!"

"Master miki escaped!"

"what?!" Said master not believing me

"when I went to her room her balcony doors were open!"

When I looked at Iroha and miku they were both sending themselves smirks,I knew it!

"Well I'm gonna call the police and then the company!" Said master worried

When everybody left I grabbed Iroha by the arm and dragged her with me.

"Iroha I need to talk to you"

"what is it,geez?!"

"How could you?!" I screamed at her questionaly

"Could what sweetheart?!"

"Dont sweetheart Me, did you provoke Miki to leave?!"

"Well I did you a favor!"

"you didn't do me any favor,you just broke my heart!"

"wait a second you like miki!"

"so What?!"

"we're a couple Piko how could you?!"

"Iroha this is not real LOVE this was ARRANGED just for POPULARITY and for the fucking PRESS! THAT'S IT WE'RE BRAKiNG UP!"

"Sadly IM NOT going to let that HAPPEN!"

And with that I left Iroha Alone. All Im thinking is that I need to find Miki,my Miki.

...****************

I DONT OWN ANY OF THE VOCALoIDS!

JUST THE PLOT


	5. Chapter 5 new home

POPULAR

5

(Miki's pov)

I think it has been more than an hour because it had started to snow.

Still the images of me and piko ,and Iroha's abuse made me cry nonstop. I felt wind hitting my face and hair,it felt lonely.

I stopped running for a moment and saw a bench. I sitted down on the bench and started to think at how can people be so cruel,but in my case my "family" betrayed me. The only person keeping me there was Piko. At least now since im gone they will live a happy life.

After all that thinking my vision suddenly got blurry and then my world went pitch black.

VOCALOID Mansion

(Piko's pov)"how the HELL are we going to find miki" screamed master

"how about you let her die in the cold night" Said miku,that Slut.

"MIKU!" i couldnt hold my anger that's why I screamed almost hitting her,until kaito held my hand with such force that he almost broke it.

" You should respect her buddy or else I'll kick your MOTHER FUCKING ass!"

"WELL YOURE GIRLFRIEND IS A FUCKING BItCh AND A SLUT!" And with that I kicked him in the balls.

"KAItO!" Screamed the Slut,Miku.

"Piko how coud you!" It was Iroha.

"What do you care BITcH!" I said angry to Iroha.

"Piko,you should respect your girlfriend !" Squeaked gumi.

" You mean my ex-girlfriend" I responded with a deadly voice.

And with that I left everyone in shock and went to my bedroom.

NEXT MORNING...

(miki pov)

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I started to open my eyes slooowlyyy.

"excuse me are you okay miss?" Asked a nice man.

"yes,I'm fine"

"wait I have seen you on tv,you are Sf-A2 miki!"

"yes indeed I am" I said simpatically

"what are you doing out here in the cold winter?"

"umm... family problems"

"let me help you,my name is Michael"

"okay,but were do you live?"

"Well I live in crypton north Town"

"whoa! Wait you live in one of the biggest city's EVER?!"

"Indeed I do"

"That's AMAZING!"

Miki got up and followed the man and they started talking all the way.

AFTER A WHILE...

"welcome to my mansion!" Exclaimed Michael.

"whoa,this is huge!"I exclaimed as I took a sight at the big mansion.

"oh,I didn't tell you I myself have some androids"

"wait,you have other androids,Like me!"

"Yes,indeed I do and I can't wait for you to meet them!"

suddenly we heard steps,like someone was running.

"master your home!" cheered a slightly blonde-orange-headed cat-like girl.

"seeu,let...go...I-I...c-can't...breath!" said Michael as the so called seeu bear hugged him really tight.

"oh!sorry,...and who is this?" Said seeu as she took a glimpse of me.

"oh hi!...I'm Miki" I said kind of nervous.

"oh hi! I'm seeu!"

"oh! I heard"

"master what is she doing here?" She asked confused.

"she had some problems so I offered her help"

"oh I see"

"so were is your brother?"

"well he must be around somewhere" said seeu with annoyence.

"what did usee did now?" Said Michael with slight anger.

"well while you were gone he drove me crazy, first he grabbed my lip balm and used it to paint my walls,second he spilled juice all over me,and third he put loud music and allmost exploded my ears!"

"I'll get him when we get inside the house,anywho? why don't we get to know each other a little more" said Michael with a sight.

VOCALOID MANSION

(piko pov)

It's now 10:37 am and I'm getting ready to deal with the friking freaks downstairs.

(Downstairs)

"Piko!" Said master

"what?!"

"I need to talk to you!"

" Don't want to talk to you right now..."

I passed by the kitchen were all the other vocaloids wer,and then I saw the two couples that were snuggling together and those were miku and Kaito ,and, rin and len.

Then I started to think of how my love for miki intensified. Then I remembered Miki's naked body in the shower and her moaning my name,then her sweaty body atached to mine and moaning for more.**(you can see the whole lemon in "Piko's fantasy becomes reality" in my user profile stories)**

**(-_\\\\\\\\\\)**

**so guys I hope you keep likeing "popular" more chapters coming up as soon as I can.**

**I don't own vocaloid, just the plot.**


End file.
